rising_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Code of Conduct
Types of Game When you book in to crew a play a game of RoC you'll be looking at one of three types of games that are as follows: Standard Event * Linear events * 1 or 2 days * Sites local to Hampshire * Overnight break * Crewing free Audience Events * Sandbox events * Based around a static location usually a building at a specific event such as a Banquet or Tourney. * Requested by Players * Off site events occur that mimic standard events * 1 or 2 days * Overnight accommodation and food provided for crew including areas with power for items such as CPAP machines. * Crewing is free Coalition Events * Sandbox events * At a Fort or similar site * 4 days * Themed to a nation of RoC * Politics, adventure, trade and partying * A myriad of roles required for crewing * Accommodation and food is provided for crew including areas with power for items such as CPAP machines. * Crewing is free Back to Top Rules and Discipline There is a long list of fundamental rules that make sure that we are safe, that we are kind to each other and that we don't put people at any kind of risk. Some of the basic stuff appears here but there are longer rules of conduct that need to be read and remembered. If you break most of the basic rules here it is likely that you will be doing it accidentally because you have missed something or slipped. Sometimes people will do things maliciously or repeatedly and it is then that we have to take action as follows. Stop It * We will ask you to stop it - That's it. * Nothing bad but we expect you to Stop It. Warning * We will warn you about your behaviour. * If we have to warn you twice you will be asked to leave the event if you do it again. * If you are asked to leave the site and come back you will start with a warning. * If you are asked to leave the site again you will start with two warnings. * If you have three warnings you are out. * Warnings all go away a year after your last warning was received Leave * Here you have done something so bad that we tell you to Leave * You had best Leace at this point or we will phone the police * In fact, we may tell you to Leave and phone the police depending on what you have done * And you'd best Leave and not come back. * You read what you read Back to Top Game Calls Time In: The game is running and all players should be in character. At this point, you should be ready for anything. Time Out: The game has stopped for a period of time, you are yourselves again, welcome back to the really real world. Safety: A safety call means that someone may be injured, the nearest medic will attend to the situation. You should move away from the call and enjoy a Time Out scenario. Back to Top Behaving Well In Character RoC's stories involve a lot of dramatic inference with subjects that are unpleasant which range across: Murder, torture, drug and alcohol abuse, theft, prostitution and many more themes of the same vein will be used. Everyone should be aware that we do not condone non-consensual sex or sex with minors. It is not possible to know what real life experiences other players have suffered, so you must avoid IC references to either of these two subjects in play to ensure that you do not upset any of your fellow players. Back to Top Behaving Well Out of Character Sometimes your OOC self can take over and cause problems in game, let's try and avoid that. Here is a list of things that you might do that could draw a warning * Meta-Gaming: Using knowledge that you have found out OOC during the game for example. * Complaining to people - If something doesn't go your way or you see someone cheating don't complain to people. Find your Story Teller, Ref or System Head. You may even wait till after the event. * Discussing the Rules - Chatting about the rules IC is an automatic warning, checking the rules so you don't make a mistake is not. * Cheating - Don't break the rules, we wrote the "you might die" rules for a reason! * Stealing - Don't take peoples stuff. Back to Top Category:Rules Category:Gameplay Rules